


All Good Things I Hope

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1stPOV, Devotion, DracoPoV, M/M, Werewolf!Draco, creature!fic, lightangst, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: "Turn me.""No, Harry."//Completed//Word count: 840





	All Good Things I Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this one is much shorter than usual. reason is, im trying out 1st pov. im not particularly good at it, so i chose a short but sweet piece to work it out. i do still hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :3

All good things come to those who wait.

All good things I hope...

And I wait...

I wait, and wait, and wait..

And yet..

Yet he still stands there, too afraid to step closer, too far gone to step back. So he stands there. Watching me. I see it in his right green eye. He wants to come closer, but the blindness of his left eye warns him away.

I did this to him.

When I first transformed, Harry was with me. He came despite my pleas for him not to, because he wanted to help, but I lost my mind. The Wolfsbane didn't work. It wasn't brewed correctly. The wolf had attacked. Left a nasty cut over his left eye, blinding it permanently. It disfigured his beautiful face. 

The sun is setting.

The moon will soon rise.

He still stands there.

After I was bitten while carelessly wandering the woods that fateful night, Harry found me. He found me bitten, scared out of my mind and lost. It wasn't long after the war. The woods helped calm me when the nightmares wouldn't give me reprieve. Turns out, all the woods had for me that night was misery. He nursed me back to health, despite our history. He was so gentle and patient with me. And I fell. I fell damn hard. 

Then I ruined him like I do everything else I touch.

Yet he stands there. Unwilling to leave me, unwilling to step closer. I wait for him to decide. This decision is entirely his to make. I can not rush him. I want him closer, I _need_ him closer, but I can not rush him. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers. 

"For what?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"I was stupid. I thought..I thought I was safe. I know better now." He clarifies. I drop my eyes. 

"I maimed you Harry." I mumble under my breath. I will never forgive myself for that.

"You weren't the first." His voice is resigned, calm.

"You aren't safe. The moon is rising." I bite my lip. How I wish I could step closer. I don't let myself. I won't endanger him ever again. 

"You're right. I'm not scared, though." He speaks, moving his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"You're never scared. It's hazardous to your health." I force myself to take a step back. I don't have much longer.

"Wolfsbane doesn't help you, does it?" He mutters.

"It doesn't." I confirm. For some reason, the potion doesn't leave my mind intact, like it should. Like it does for other werewolves. Go figure I would be the exception. Always am the exception to something. Always. It just feels like it only leaves the animal behind. That vicious, angry, snarling beast that tears everything, everyone in front of it apart. Even those it can not live without.

I see him intake a shuddering breath, then look away from me. I stare at the slowly rising moon. Fear grips me.

"Go, Harry." I urge him, but he doesn't move. "_Please_, go. I can't hurt you again." I beg, my voice cracking. 

"Turn me." He says suddenly, determined eyes turning back to mine. I gasp. I say nothing. I don't know if words exist to explain how I feel.

"What?" I meekly mutter instead.

"Turn me. I love you, Draco. So turn me. Let me truly be with you." He says, and my knees almost buckle from underneath me.

"No, Harry." I refuse, shaking my head. Then, he takes a step closer.

"Turn me."

"No." I see him take another step closer. A shiver goes through me.

"Turn me." 

"N-no." I mutter, as he comes closer.

"Turn me." He's patient, calm, just like he had been when he'd first found me bloodied and bitten. He's standing right in front of me now. I bite my lip. 

"No Harry." I refuse again. He doesn't know what he's asking. He doesn't kno--

In the next moment, his lips are fluttering against mine, and a sob escapes me. My thoughts cease to exist.

All good things I hope...

I stare at the gnarly scar jutting through the left side of his face, cutting through the soft skin, through his eye. It's still just as brilliantly green as it always had been, but now it's empty. I look away.

"Turn me." He whispers, a tear sliding out of his healthy eye. "I'm yours." He mutters.

"Harry.." I softly plead. He doesn't know what he's asking of me.

"I want you Draco. If I have to be turned for it, so be it." He sounds so determined, loving. I feel my resolve crumbling away. "Let me truly be with you." He repeats, healthy eye never leaving mine.

I choke on my words. The moon has risen. Won't be long now. All good things I hope..

I move my head downwards, pressing my face into his neck, nuzzling gently:

"I love you too Harry."

And I bite, just as I start to transform. Harry whimpers.

All good things I hope...

~

_Fin._


End file.
